L'étincelle sur le champ de bataille
by mignoneroy20
Summary: Après un meurtre illégal des Blus durant une trêve, les Reds se trouve dans le besoin d'un nouveau Pyro. Émilie est fille faite pour ce job. Mais parce qu'elle a peur de la réaction de son équipe vis-à-vis son sexe, elle refuse de leur faire savoir. Avec les Blus les menacent d'attaquer, la santé mentale d'Émilie, et des coéquipiers méfiants, Émilie a du pain sur la planche[TRADUC]


**Eh bien hello tout le monde, je suis de retour avec quelque chose de différent cette fois-ci: une traduction de FanFic. Cette FanFic est originellement écrite par OfficerGiraffe à cette adresse (site FanFiction): /s/10288954/1/The-Spark-on-the-Battlefield**

**Je vous conseille fortement d'aller la lire si vous comprenez l'anglais, puisque c'est l'original et les chapitres risquent de sortir à un rythme plus régulier que moi je traduis. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour traduire et garder le sens de l'histoire. Je crois avoir bien fait, mais quand même. **

**_***J'ai eu l'autorisation de l'auteur original pour poster la traduction.***_**

**Dernière chose, lorsque du texte est en italique suivit d'un astérisque dans les dialogues du Spy (_paroles*_), c'est que c'était en français dans la version original. Commençons l'histoire sans plus attendre!**

* * *

L'étincelle sur le champ de bataille

La salle s'emplit de fort bips et bourdonnements. Les moniteurs à l'avant de la salle rejouaient une scène de deux nuits plus tôt, quatre heures après la plus récente mission du Roi de la Montagne à Sawmill. C'était la séquence après que la trêve fut imposée, à la fin de la mission. Tous les mercenaires étaient supposés être dans leurs chambres respectives pendant qu'ils attendaient la prochaine mission. Cependant, dans ce clip, quelques mercenaires n'étaient pas là où ils devaient être. Il montrait le Pyro Red cloué au sol par le Spy Blu en face d'une scie qui se dirigeait vers l'allumeur de feu. La fin du clip était sanglant et résultait avec la perte d'un membre Red. Dû au fait que c'était en temps de trêve, le respawn n'a pas ramené le Pyro. Il était parti, disparu.

L'Administratrice poussa un soupir excédé en regardant la séquence vidéo. «Et il était un si bon Pyro...», elle marmonna tout haut. Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi, sa cigarette à la bouche. «Toutefois, dû aux résultats de votre entraînement de mercenaire, je peux dire que vous serez aussi bonne que l'ancien Pyro, sinon meilleure.», elle affirma en se saisissant d'un dossier sur son bureau qu'elle feuilleta. Je déglutis lorsqu'elle leva le regard à nouveau sur moi. «Miss Pauling et moi vous avons choisie parce que vous vous êtes montrée excellente à l'entraînement et vous étiez la meilleure que nous pouvions avoir dans les plus bref délais. Donc, ne nous faites pas regretter notre décision.», la femme siffla. «Je ne vous décevrai pas, madame.», je lui assurai. L'Administratrice m'observa à nouveau avant de sourire légèrement.

«Bien. Maintenant, Miss Pauling va vous escorter jusqu'à la base où un membre des Reds vous attend pour vous faire visiter. Les armes que vous obtiendrez pour commencer seront dans votre chambre. Prouvez-nous que vous valez l'argent, et vous recevrez d'autres types d'armes. À votre demande, vous réalisez que garder votre identité secrète ne sera pas facile, non?». Elle prit une bouffée de sa cigarette en attendant ma réponse. «Oui, je le sais, mais je m'arrangerai. J'aurai bien à enlever ma combinaison à un moment donné, mais j'ai d'autres moyens. Je demande juste à ce que vous sécurisiez les preuves écrites de mes coéquipiers.», je déclarai, le regard confiant.

Elle sourit légèrement. «Très bien. Nous sécuriserons tout. Nous avons aussi fait des ajustements à votre chambre. Nous avons ajouté une salle de bain et dit aux autres que c'était requis à cause de votre santé. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous. Miss Pauling vous donnera plus de détails sur votre travail sur le chemin à la base.» Elle prit une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette avant de continuer. «Maintenant, avez-vous des questions pour moi?»

«En fait, oui.» je dis, promenant mon regards sur les moniteurs. «Qu'est-ce qu'il est advenu de lui?» je demandai, faisant un signe en direction du Spy Blu. L'Administratrice put voir le peu d'inquiétude sur mon visage. Je veux dire, je prenais la place de ce Pyro. J'avais le droit d'être inquiète après avoir regardé cette séquence vidéo en boucle. Elle prit une longue bouffée de sa cigarette avant de répondre. «Il a été viré et tout de suite remplacé.» Elle finit par déclarer.

Je pus voir dans ces yeux qu'il a été plus que viré. Quelque chose me disait que plus personne n'allait jamais entendre parler de ce Spy.

J'acquiesçai à l'Administratrice. «Autre chose?» elle demanda. Je secouai la tête. «Bien. Alors prenez votre sac et partez. Miss Pauling vous attend dehors.»

«Oui, madame. Oh, et merci pour cette opportunité.» je déclarai. Elle hocha la tête. «Comme j'ai dit, ne me faites _pas_ regretter ma décision.» ajouta-t-elle. Je hochai la tête dans sa direction. «Ce n'est pas mon intention.» dis-je, puis je sortis.

Comme l'Administratrice avait dit, Miss Pauling m'attendait en sortant, tenant la porte d'une voiture ouverte pour moi. J'acquiesçai comme signe de remerciement et j'entrai. Elle me suivit en disant au conducteur de partir au moment où la porte serait fermée.

«Pour commencer, je veux te dire que c'est bon de t'avoir. C'est super d'enfin avoir une femme sur le terrain.» elle déclara. Je souris. «C'est bon d'être ici.»

Miss Pauling me sourit simplement et prit des papiers qu'elle avait sur ses genoux. Je croyais qu'elle allait me faire signer encore plus de papiers et de contrats qui les couvraient si quelque chose devait mal se passer, mais il s'avéra que ce n'était que des choses qu'elle devait me faire prendre connaissance et quelques unes de mes fiches.

«Ok, mademoiselle Émilie. Tu sais déjà que tu es une Pyro, ce qui veut dire que tu travailles avec le feu. Tu seras principalement une attaquante qui fonce et se sauve. Les types de missions auxquelles tu participeras seront celles-ci: Roi de la Montagne; capture et garde le point, Points de contrôle; capture tous les points pour gagner, Charge utile; pousser un chariot contenant une bombe à une autre location, et MVM; combattre des robots pour ne pas qu'ils explosent la base. Avant chaque mission, ton équipe t'expliquera brièvement ce que tu dois faire. Tu es dans l'équipe Red et va constamment combattre l'équipe Blu, sauf pour les missions MVM. Des questions?» Miss Pauling se dépêcha sur les explications comme si on était à court de temps. «Non, je crois que je comprend tout.», je répondis.

Miss Pauling hocha la tête. «Eh bien, si tu te demandes quoi que ce soit, tu peux demander à tes coéquipiers. Ils sont tous déjà là depuis un bout de temps et sachent tout ce que je sais à propos du fonctionnement des missions.»

«Merci, Miss Pauling.», je dis en souriant. Et me sourit en retour. «De rien. Oh, nous arrivons.»

Nous nous arrêtâmes à un bâtiment ressemblant à un fort peint en rouge. Un homme plutôt petit, portant un casque, se tenait en face de la porte. Avant que je sorte de la voiture, je mis mon masque et remontai la fermeture éclair de ma combinaison de Pyro. Lorsque mon corps de jeune femme fut couvert, je mis mon sac sur mon dos, salua Mis Pauling de la main et sortit.

La seconde où je mis le pied à terre, la voiture s'en alla. N'ayant plus rien d'autre à faire j'expirai, me détendant, et marchai en direction de l'homme au casque.

«Howdy, part'naire. Tu dois être le nouveau Pyro. Heureux d'te rencontrer. J'suis l'Engineer, mais tout le monde m'appelle Engi. Bienvenue à ta nouvelle maison, j'te fais visiter.», l'homme dit, me présentant sa main pour une poignée de main. Je lui serrai la main en hochant la tête pour montrer que j'avais compris. J'aurais voulu pouvoir parler, mais tout ce qu'ils auraient compris aurait été des marmonnements incompréhensible et je ne pouvais risquer que ces gars sachent que j'étais une fille. Je n'avais aucune idée comment ils réagiraient et je ne voulais pas vraiment le savoir.

Engi me fit marcher dans la base, me montrant où tout était. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le salon, deux autres hommes nous remarquèrent. L'un d'entre eux écoutait la radio, un fusil sur son dos, derrière une sorte de bouclier et portait une veste. L'autre portait un cache-œil et semblait complètement saoul. Je ne voyais aucune arme près de lui et probablement pour de bonnes raisons.

«Les gars, voici notre nouveau Pyro. Pyro, voici Sniper et Demo.» Engi nous présenta. Je fis un signe de la main dans leur direction. «Si j'n'étais l'homme que j'suis, j'tembrasserais...» dit le Demo. Je penchai la tête légèrement sur le côté à ce commentaire. «Ne t'occupe pas de lui, part'naire. Il est un peu saoul...» expliqua Engi. Comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Le Sniper me regarda. «Ravi d'te rencontrer mon pote.» il dit en hochant légèrement la tête dans ma direction. Donc c'était le Sniper. J'ai entendu dire que les Snipers avaient constamment des problèmes avec les Spies. Il semblait parfaitement capable de s'occuper d'un Spy, donc je me demandais pourquoi il aurait des problèmes avec eux.

Après qu'Engi rappela à Sniper que c'était son tour de laver la salle de bain, il m'emmena a l'autre bout d'un hall pour me montrer la cuisine et la salle à manger. C'est ici qu'on fut salué par un très grand homme au crâne rasé, plutôt trapu. Un homme très fort par contre, il pourrait probablement briser un cou sans trop d'efforts.

«Comment ça va l'ami?» dit Engi en regardant le grand homme. L'homme en question semblait très heureux de voir l'Engi. «Engineer! C'est bon de te voir!» il s'exclama. Il me regarda alors. «C'est le nouveau Pyro? Il est si petit!» Engi rit doucement à son ami. «Pyro, voici Heavy.» il m'expliqua. Heavy sourit. «Je suis Heavy Weapons Guy!» il répéta. Je ris doucement à mon tour.

«Heavy, voici notre nouveau Pyro.» Engi continua. «Pyro est petit homme, mais il semble être un fort petit homme!» Heavy s'exclama en souriant radieusement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour à Heavy, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Jusqu'à présent, il était définitivement mon favori du groupe. Il était quelqu'un de simplement jovial, quelqu'un que tu aimes avoir autour de toi.

Heavy prit une grosse bouchée de son sandwich pendant qu'Engi dit qu'il fallait qu'il continue à avancer et qu'on le reverrait plus tard. Après avoir salué Heavy de la main, Engi m'emmena à un différent hall. «Ici, c'est l'infirmerie.» il expliqua en ouvrant les larges double portes. La forte odeur de désinfectant et de latex emplit mon masque. On pouvait définitivement déduire que c'était une infirmerie.

«Hey, doc'!» Engi interpella un grand homme se tenant en face d'un lit d'hôpital. Le docteur se retourna vers Engi avec un regard interrogateur. «Qu'y a-t-il, Engi? Es-tu blezzé?» l'homme demanda. «Nah, j'voulais juste que tu rencontres notre nouveau coéquipier. Pyro, Medic. Medic, Pyro.»

«Ah, le petit noufeau. Hallo, Herr Pyro» dit Medic. L'accent allemand très prononcé de l'homme était très amusant à écouter. Je l'aimais bien.

Je saluai Medic de la main pour être polie lorsque j'entendis une autre voix. «Hey doc'! Allez mec! J'veux pouvoir partir d'ici moi!» Le Medic sembla rouler les yeux et il se retourna vers le lit d'hôpital. «C'est toi, p'tit gars?» j'entendis Engi demander. «Ja, Herr Zcout est ici.» le Medic répondit.

«Dans quelle merde t'es-tu encore fiché, p'tit gars?» Engi demanda. «Putain d'Soldier m'a frappé avec sa pelle!» la voix s'exclama. Ensuite, le corps que je n'avais pas encore remarqué s'assit. Un gars avec des bandages aux mains et un chapeau nous regarda. Sa joue gauche avait un bandage frais, à l'endroit où j'assume que cette autre homme nommé Soldier l'avait frappé.

«Zcout, je ne crois pas que Zoldier t'aie frappé zans bonnes raisons.» le Medic déclara. Scout le fusilla du regard. «C'gars au casque a b'soin d'une batte de baseball à la figure.» il grommela. Medic secoua la tête en se massant les tempes. Scout se retourna vers Engi et moi. «Oh, mais qui va là, un nouveau démarreur de feu. Quoi d'neuf Pyro? Moi, j'suis Scout, le meilleur gars qu'tu vas jamais rencontrer.» Scout sauta hors du lit. «Hey merci doc'!» il dit à Medic. J'entendis celui-ci marmonner quelque chose, je ne pus l'entendre, mais je ne crois pas que c'était quelque chose de bien.

«J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir rester et discuter mais j'dois vraiment aller faire des affaires, contrairement à vous.» Scout nous cria en sortant de l'infirmerie. Medic secous la tête en se tournant vers son bureau. Engi lui dit que nous allions finir de faire le tour de la base, alors nous nous sommes dit au revoir.

Notre dernier arrêt était le hall avec les chambres. Ici, deux autres hommes se tenait en dehors d'une des chambres. L'un portait un casque et avait un lance-roquettes sur son dos. À en juger par le nom de «gars au casque» de Scout, j'en ai déduit que c'était Soldier. Et pour l'autre homme, il portait un masque et un élégant ensemble italien. Il ressemblait au Spy Blu des moniteurs dans le bureau de l'Administratrice. Donc j'assumai que c'était Spy.

«Howdy, les gars.» Engi dit en les approchant. «_Bonjour, mon ami.*_» Spy répondit en se tournant vers nous. «Engi.» Soldier hocha la tête dans la direction d'Engi. Ils m'ont tous les deux observée, mais Soldier me regardait comme si j'étais une sorte de terroriste ou autre chose. «Les gars, voici notre nouveau Pyro. Pyro, voici Soldier et Spy.» Engi nous présenta.

«Recrue.» dit simplement Soldier. «_Bonjour, Pyro.*_ C'est bon de t'avoir.» Spy semblait être quelqu'un de raisonnable, au moins. Enfin, la plupart d'entre eux semblaient raisonnables. Scout et Soldier étaient les seuls qui semblaient être plus difficiles à vivre.

L'air autour de nous était tendu et je n'aimais pas le regard de Soldier. Apparemment, Engi sentit la tension dans l'air lui aussi et n'aimait pas ça car il dit rapidement au revoir à Solder et Spy en me poussant plus loin sans trop de force.

«Désolé pour ça, part'naire. L'air là-bas devenait trop tendu pour moi. Peu importe, voici ta chambre.» Engi ouvrit la porte sur une chambre et me fit signe d'entrer. La chambre était en fait assez spacieuse. Elle n'était pas exiguë comme je l'avais imaginée. Accotées au mur se trouvaient mes armes: un lance-flammes, un fusil à pompe et une hache d'incendie. «Bien. Je laisse la clé sur ta commode et te laisse t'installer. Le souper est normalement servi à 6 heures. C'est bon de t'avoir ici, Pyro.» dit Engi avant de s'en aller, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je soupirai en enlevant mon masque. J'avais oublié que j'allais avoir à manger. Je m'étendis sur mon lit, qui était étrangement confortable et essayai de décider ce que j'allais faire pour souper. Je voulais manger, mais est-ce que ça valais la peine de risquer que mon sexe soit découvert?

J'imagine que j'allais avoir à y aller et voir ce qu'il allait arriver. La nuit allait être intéressante.


End file.
